1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device for an automobile trunk lid, the device adapted to provide a pop-up function at unlocking time for a trunk lid that opens and closes a trunk compartment provided in a vehicle body rear part of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an opening and closing device for an automobile trunk lid having a structure as described below has generally been known.
One end of a hinge arm is fixed to the back surface of the trunk lid, and the other end of the hinge arm is turnably attached to a vehicle body panel in a trunk compartment. The hinge arm has a bent part that is strongly curved downward so as not to interfere with the vehicle body panel when the trunk lid is opened upward. One end of a hinge link is pivotally supported on an intermediate portion of the bent part of the hinge arm, and a receiving part is provided at the other end of the hinge link. On the other hand, in the trunk compartment, two torsion bars are disposed in the vehicle width direction, and crank parts provided on the torsion bars are disposed so as to engage with the receiving parts of the right and left hinge links (for relevant conventional art, refer to JP 10-236337 A).
As described above, the hinge arm and the crank part of the torsion bar are connected to each other via the hinge link. Therefore, by closing the trunk lid from an opened state, the torsion bar is twisted, and thereby the torsional torque is transmitted from the crank part to the hinge link and the hinge arm as a spring action, so that a restoring force in the opening direction is imparted to the trunk lid. Thus, action for lifting the trunk lid by utilizing this restoring force when the trunk lid is unlocked, that is, a so-called “pop-up function” is provided. Thereby, the user can judge the opening and closing state of the lid at a glance.